twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 10
The tenth season of Two and a Half Men premiered on CBS Broadcasting on September 27th, 2012 in the United States & Canada. 'Season 10 '''is the second year of the rebooted show by Chuck Lorre, Lee Aronsohn, who are the creators, Lesile Moonves and CBS. Starting this season, the series now airs on Thursdays at 8:30 P.M., following ''The Big Bang Theory Production On May 12, 2012, CBS renewed Two and a Half Men for a tenth season, following the announcement that CBS had closed a one-year deal with stars Ashton Kutcher, Jon Cryer, and Angus T. Jones. Series co-creator Lee Aronsohn will not return to his position as showrunner and will be replaced by executive producers Don Reo and Jim Patterson. On September 6, 2012, other series co-creator Chuck Lorre signed a deal with Warner Bros Television to remain executive producer of'' Two and a Half Men''. Despite being billed and credited as a main character, Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper only made one appearance in the tenth season premiere and was absent for rest of the season. However, she was mentioned several times. Same goes for Marin Hinkle as Judith Harper-Melnick. She made one cameo appearance at the end of "Big Episode. Someone Stole A Spoon" and only had two lines: "Cut the crap, Herb, and let's go." and "Shut up!" She was also still mentioned several times during the season. Also, Conchata Ferrell as Berta only missed one episode this season. Angus T. Jones comments In a November 2012 interview with a Christian website, Angus T. Jones revealed that he had recently converted to the Seventh-day Adventist Church. He attacked the show as "filth" that contradicts his moral values and said that he was sick of being a part of it. He also asked fans to stop watching the show. Producers explained that Jones is not expected back on the set until 2013, as his character was not scheduled to appear in the final two episodes before the winter hiatus. In response to the controversy, Charlie Sheen issued a public statement claiming that "Jones' outburst isn’t an isolated incident but rather a symptom of the toxic environment surrounding the show" and blamed Chuck Lorre for the outburst. The following day, Jones issued a public apology for his remarks, and explained that he "cannot address everything that has been said or right every misstatement or misunderstanding." Cast Main *Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt (23/23) *Jon Cryer as Alan Harper (23/23) *Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper (14/23) *Marin Hinkle as Judith Harper-Melnick (1/23) *Conchata Ferrell as Berta (22/23) *Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper (1/23) Recurring *Courtney Thorne-Smith as Lyndsey McElroy (11/23) *Sophie Winkleman as Zoey Hyde-Tottingham-Pierce (5/23) *Brooke D'Orsay as Kate (5/23) *Ryan Stiles as Herb Melnick (4/23) *Patton Oswalt as Billy Stanhope (3/23) *Melanie Lynskey as Rose (3/23) *Judy Greer as Bridget Schmidt (2/23) *Mimi Rogers as Robin Schmidt (2/23) *Miley Cyrus as Missi (2/23) *Jaime Pressly as Tammy (2/23) Special Guest Appearances *Alem Brhan Sapp as Sergeant O.S. *Amanda Detmer as Meghan *April Bowlby as Kandi *Brit Morgan as Jill *Emily Osment as Ashley *George Coe as Victor *Hilary Duff as Stacey *Lindsay Price as Whitney *Marilu Henner as Linda *Michael Balton as Himself *Scott Bakula as Jerry *Trcia O'Kelley as Shari *Willie Garson as Dr. Steven Staven Season Synopsis Walden is still dating Zoey and plans a big surprise for her Birthday dinner. Walden takes her out to eat where he has Michael Balton perform and he proposes marriage to her. Zoey refuses and breaks up with Walden revealing she has met someone else. After a night of binge drinking, Walden has some of Berta's pot filled brownies and picks up a drunk girl. Walden brings her home to have sex, but he starts hallucinating his Zoey, his ex-wife, Bridget, his mother, Robin, and Michael Balton, and drives his date away. Meanwhile, Jake adjusts to life in the military, sporting a shaved head, and Alan is on edge because any permanent relationship between Walden and Zoey will lead to his eviction from the house and inevitable homelessness. Walden doesn't take his break up from Zoey pretty well and releases his anger on Alan, Robin, and his business partner Billy. After a slight intervention, Walden runs away from the beach house and returns the following day with a dog. After the dog destroys his home, he goes to Zoey's apartment and gives her daughter, Ava, the dog as a birthday present which she names Walden. Alan and Lyndsey decide to progress their relationship by having a threesome. Alan likes the idea at first, but he soon learns that she wants to have two guys and one girl. Alan only agrees if they can have a threesome with two girls and one guy afterward. The first threesome involves Walden, but after he can't go through with it and starts crying over loosing Zoey, Alan and Lyndsey move on to Alan's version of a threesome. They pick up a woman at a bar, but before they can have the threesome, she meets Walden, and Alan and Lyndsey spend the night listening to them have sex. Walden begins to feel his age when a family friend of his, Missi (Miley Cyrus), comes to visit. He mistakes her advances for flirtation, only to find that she really wants to set up Walden with her mother. Missi is revealed early-on to be very talkative, not giving others a chance to get a word in. Jake comes home on a weekend leave from the Army, meets Missi, and is smitten right away. They begin a short affair, but as Jake is leaving to return to base, Missi reveals to him that she has a boyfriend. This leaves Jake wondering how he can compete, but also wishing he "did it" more with her. Alan and Lyndsey take Walden out to dinner, where they run into Zoey and her date, Peter. After dinner, Lyndsey, concerned for Walden, decides to set him up with one of her friends. After various double dates with bad results, Walden decides to stay single for a while. He goes out to Pavlov's where he meets Rose (Melanie Lyndskey), and after "saving" her from choking to death on a peanut, the two hit it off. This news shocks Alan. He tries to warn Walden about Rose, describing her tactics and history with Charlie, but Walden disregards them, as Rose explained everything to him. Alan remains suspicious of Rose, thinking she is out to get Walden and walks in on the two engaged in a bondage game, thinking Rose has manipulated Walden. At the end of the episode, Rose takes a video-call from Jake at the army base and implies she had bhttp://twohalfmen.wikia.com/wiki/Season_10?action=editeen spying on him as well. After a few weeks in the relationship, Walden asks Rose to move in so they can spend more time together. The next day, however, Walden gets a call from Zoey, and the two go out for coffee, where Zoey confesses that she still loves Walden and wants to give the relationship another try. Walden agrees, but does not know how to tell Rose, as she has already moved in. That night, on the deck, Walden tells Rose about Zoey and that he wants to get back together with her. Rose seemingly understands and accepts the decision, but as Walden begins to feel comfortable, Rose sends her ferrets to attack him. She later shows up at Zoey's place and makes it look like Walden knocked her Rose up. Zoey confronts Walden about this and, despite Walden telling her the entire true story, ends up leaving him again after finding out that Rose moved in. Later, Alan borrows Walden's car and is attacked by two of Rose's ferrets that she had planted in the car. Walden hires an actress named Whitney (Lindsay Price) to play the part of his girlfriend, but ends up falling for her. Meanwhile, Jake and Missi plan a rendezvous at the beach house, which does not go well when Alan is informed that Jake went AWOL from the army and Jake confesses his feelings for Missi, making her uncomfortable. She convinces Jake to go back to the army, saying she really likes him, but is not serious about a relationship. Afterwards, Walden tells Whitney that he wants a real relationship with her, only to have Whitney tell him that she is a lesbian. Despite this, the two continue their fake relationship. Lyndsey begins to feel concerned about her relationship with Alan because she was recently asked out by her gynecologist. She asks Alan for a commitment, which he does not take lightly. After Alan takes too much time to think about it, he and Lyndsey seemingly break up. However, Alan runs into an old man named Sid Olsen (portrayed by Jon Cryer in heavy makeup) at Pavlov's, who tells him about his marriage, saying how much he loved his wife, even though she was a lousy cook. This convinces Alan to commit to Lyndsey and the two reconcile, finally becoming engaged despite Alan noting that he does not have enough money for even a deposit on a ring. Meanwhile, Walden drives Alan's car to get his bike fixed as the bike will not fit in his own car. Predictably, Alan's car breaks down on the side of the road. Walden is then picked up by a rich older woman (Tricia O'Kelley), who sees him as a poverty-stricken love toy, and she brings him back to her place and seduces him. Walden begins to enjoy keeping up the ruse that he is poor, letting her have sex with him and buy him things, until he arrives at her place unannounced one night and finds that she has brought home another younger man (Steven Krueger). Alan later invites Sid Olsen over to the beach house, where Sid attempts to hit on Berta. Alan gets a visit from his hot second ex-wife, Kandi (April Bowlby), who became a famous actress in the CSI-parody Stiffs and, to the surprise of Walden (who loves the actress and finds her very attractive), wants to get back together with Alan. However, being in a committed relationship with Lyndsey, Alan tries to do the right thing by turning down Kandi and telling Lyndsey. Lyndsey is happy and tearful that Alan turned down a hot celebrity for her, and she engages in an incredibly wild night of sex with him. Lyndsey later sees paparazzi photos of Alan and Kandi looking like they were having sex, when Alan was really trying (successfully) to thwart Kandi's seduction attempt. After Alan fails to clear up the misunderstanding with Lyndsey, Kandi goes over to her house to explain the truth. The two women for no apparent reason end up having sex, which they agree should never be revealed to Alan. Meanwhile, Walden visits Berta on her birthday with a marijuana-laced cupcake, and they get stoned beyond humanly possible. Walden surprises Berta with a new luxury sports car for her birthday, and they mirror the Kandi-Lyndsey agreement by declaring they cannot let Alan (who has a rundown vehicle) know about the gift. Lyndsey, now knowing the truth and rejuvenated from cheating on Alan with Kandi, forgives Alan, while Berta prepares to cheerfully let Alan know of her "good fortune". Walden has tired of dating or even meeting women who are only interested in his vast fortune; he decides to create an online persona as a poor schlub named "Sam Wilson" who is very much like Alan Harper (no job, no prospects, and no charm). When he goes shopping for discount clothing, he meets a wannabe fashion designer named Kate (Brooke D'Orsay) who is currently a salesperson at the store. She agrees to go to dinner with him, and they really hit it off. Kate later meets Alan, after "Sam" tells her that Alan owns the house he lives in. Alan immediately takes on a rich man's persona, and acts like a jerk to both Kate and "Sam". After two weeks of a budding relationship, Kate suggests that "Sam" get out from under Alan's influence and move in with her until he can get on his feet, so Walden heads off and leaves a gleeful Alan at the beach house. While cuddling together, Kate asks "Sam" that they have no secrets or lies between each other. So Walden tells her he is a billionaire, but she does not believe him and laughs off his "joke". Meanwhile, Alan ends up getting drunk and ordering people off his "private beach" while wandering around in an expensive bathrobe and no pants. Still pretending to be the poverty-stricken "Sam Wilson", Walden spends Christmas with Kate, who urges him to get a job. He then gets a call from his internet business partner Billy, who tells him that they have been offered $800 million for their "electronic suitcase". Billy wants to sell, but Walden wants to hold out for a higher price. "Sam" gets a job selling Christmas trees, which he takes to immediately and enjoys. Billy stops by the Christmas tree lot multiple times with new offers, urging Walden to sell, but Walden repeatedly shoos him away, saying he will not sell for less than $1.4 billion. Just as "Sam" closes a $40 deal with a Christmas tree customer, Walden and Billy close a deal to sell their electronic suitcase for $1.2 billion. After Kate's sewing machine breaks, Walden uses his Christmas tree commissions to buy her a new one for Christmas. Walden feels much happier with Kate in his new blue collar world. Meanwhile, Alan plans to spend Christmas eve with Evelyn, Jake and Lyndsey, but none of them are able to come. Jake plans to spend Christmas with his girlfriend and her children, Evelyn is having plastic surgery, and Lyndsey has to go to Cleveland to help her grandmother, who broke her hip. Alan begins to feel alone and miserable, until a less-than-willing Berta comes to seemingly comfort him. Kate falls into depression after failing to achieve her dream of becoming a fashion designer, so Walden tries to help out. He gives Alan $100,000 to invest in Kate's fashion line, which Alan takes a disliking to, but invests anyway. Meanwhile, Walden's stress of being himself and "Sam Wilson" begins to get to him, causing him to lose his hair, and making him unable to sleep or get an erection. Alan tries to help him with his erection problem by taking him to Charlie's pharmacist, Russell (Martin Mull), who offers weird solutions. After Kate leaves for a fashion show in New York City, Walden decides he will abandon his "Sam" persona and reveal to her who he really is. Stressed about how he is going to do it, Walden spends the next three weeks at Kate's apartment gorging himself with junk food, and becoming fat. Kate is having a fashion show in New York City. Walden, now fed up with his double-life and feeling that Kate might be "the one", finally decides that he should throw away his "Sam Wilson" alias and confess to her who he really is. Walden decides that he and Alan must go to the show so that "Sam" can tell Kate the truth in person. Alan is relishing the trip, and hoping to convince Walden to take him to a Broadway musical. Despondent over Kate's reaction when Walden confesses his lies, the musical comes to them ("You're a Douche"). After Lyndsey waits outside the beach house for an hour before Alan gets home (forcing her to urinate in the shrubs), she gets upset with Alan when he refuses to give her a key to the house. Alan reasons that he cannot give her a key because the house belongs to Walden. When Alan goes to apologize, he discovers that she is going on a date with her gynecologist, Steven Staven (Willie Garson). Meanwhile, Walden is despondent over his breakup with Kate and Billy gets dumped by Walden's ex-wife Bridget. They also run into Herb, who reveals that Judith left him after she caught him cheating on her with his receptionist. The four, bonding over their relationships-gone-bad, go for a night out without picking up any women. While in the hot tub at Herb's place, Walden, Billy and Herb ridicule Alan's reason for leaving Lyndsey, and encourage him to get her back, as he is the only one of the group who has a chance. Walden has no problem with her having a key, and Alan admits he really just wanted some occasional space from Lyndsey. With help from the others, who grab Steven, Alan gives Lyndsey a key and confesses that while she can do better than him, he cannnot do better than her. The two reconcile. Steven reveals to the others that it would not have worked out with him and Lyndsey anyway, and they end up running from a rottweiler, leaving Herb behind. Jake brings home his 36-year-old girlfriend, Tammy (Jaimie Pressley), and Alan becomes concerned about her and Jake, due to her job as a tattoo artist, her kids and time in prison. Despite her appearence, Tammy is a good-hearted woman, who knows how Alan feels about her and her relationship with Jake. Meanwhile, Jake tells Walden that he plans to marry Tammy in Las Vegas right away, but tells him not to tell Alan. Unfortunately, Walden spills the beans during dinner and Alan and Jake have a falling out over Jake's decision to get married. As they pack for Vegas, Tammy tells Jake she wants their families to be there when (and if) they do get married and tells Jake to make amends with Alan. He does so, and Alan also apologizes, saying he just wants him to be happy. He is relieved that they are not getting married right away and thanks Tammy. Alan has special Valentine's Day planned for Lyndsey at an expensive hotel and is going to show off his man-scaping which consists of a heart-shaped hair pattern over his manhood. While Lyndsey is anxious to go out, Alan has an accident finishing his surprise and ends up in the hospital. Lyndsey still has the best Valentine's Day ever, getting to drive 95 miles an hour behind a police escort to the hospital. Walden gets a message from Kate that she is in town and wants to see him. Walden still loves her and is eager to see her, but finds out that she just wants to repay his investment in her business because she found a new investor. After Alan convinces him to not give up, Walden shows up at Kate's hotel. She first rejects him, but Walden does talk her into going out to dinner. She would not invite him in after the date, saying she considers this a first date with Walden rather than the continuation of her relationship with "Sam". But after going out on Valentine's Day, the two end up in bed, their relationship apparently renewed; however, she learns the next morning she'll be so busy traveling that they may not get together again any time soon. Later, it is revealed that Kate's new investor is Rose, using the situation to keep her away from Walden. Walden views an old video where he discussed his life goals and gets depressed that he does not have a wife and family. Going to a mixer for rich singles, Walden runs into his ex-wife Bridget. Ending up in bed, they seem to make a close renewed connection, however, she gets more and more controlling. They both set down Alan and Berta and tell them that it is best for the household that they leave. Later Walden wakes up and finds she has removed his balls and placed them in a small box declaring that they are now hers. However, it is revealed that Walden imagined his reconciliation with Bridget as the scene cuts back to him at the mixer behind her. He walks away, relieved. The last scene shows Alan and Walden, who are now elderly, watching a video of Alan discussing his goal for his old self, which was to remain living in the beach house with Walden, or whoever moved in after him. After Alan accidentally starts a fire in the kitchen while making toast, resulting in a power outage and embarrassing Walden in front of his date, Walden is far from happy. Alan tries to make it up by buying Walden a new, but cheap toaster, causing a fight when Walden criticizes the toaster's low quality, and Alan ends up moving out. He tries to move in with Lyndsey, but is kicked out after refusing to share the bills with her, and he instead moves in with a lonely Herb. Walden finds himself alone without Alan and tries to get him back, but Herb is overjoyed with having Alan keep him company and does not want him to go back, and thus isolates Alan from Walden. When Herb and Walden begin to argue over Alan, Alan decides to go back to Walden as he needs him more. However, after seeing Alan attempt to masturbate on the couch, Walden calls Herb and suggests they share custody of Alan. While doing yoga, Walden twists his testicles and Herb, who came to drop off Alan's wallet, examines it at his office. After the ultrasound shows no permanent damage, he asks Walden for advice on breakups. Walden shares three things that helped him get over Bridget leaving him (pot, sleeping around, and buying a beach house), inspiring Herb to move on with his life. They bring two gorgeous young pharmaceutical representatives from Herb's office to Walden's house, and have a wild party on the deck. It does not end well for Walden, as he gets an extreme hangover the next morning, but Herb seems to be unaffected and ready to start partying again. He makes everyone Bloody Marys, and both Walden and Alan wake up hung over the next day while Herb is throwing yet another wild party at the house. Alan and Walden, having partied way too hard, tell Herb to slow down and go back to his home, but Herb gets offended and leaves. They later find him in a motel, very high, wearing body paint and a diaper. To help save Herb, they reluctantly call Judith to take him back. Herb seems much happier at his office as he finishes a check-up on Walden, saying things are back to normal. But then Walden notices that Herb's new receptionist is a hot young blonde they met at the most recent house party. Jake comes home for the weekend and, over dinner, he tells Alan and Walden that he and Tammy broke up because of their "unrecognizable" differences. However, an angry Tammy shows up and confronts Jake, revealing that Jake is sleeping with her daughter, Ashley. Alan and Tammy have a talk as well as Jake and Walden. They then try to make the two work out their differences, but it gets out of hand when Ashley (Emily Osment) shows up and declares her love for Jake, much to Tammy's dismay. It worsens when an older man named Jerry, Ashley's ex-boyfriend (Scott Bakula), shows up and tries to win her back, but fails. At Pavlovs, Walden and Tammy have a heart-to-heart talk over her parenting and Walden believes Ashley and Jake will be happy together since Jake and Tammy were good together. Tammy returns and gives the young couple her blessing. Unfortunately, Jerry comes back to the house later that night and proposes to Ashley, having her accept with the promise of a Mercedes Benz. Jake is now left alone and Alan comforts him. On the deck, Walden and Tammy end up making out while talking about relationships. Lyndsey stuns Alan by breaking up with him, feeling that their relationship is not going anywhere despite their engagement. Although he is initially devastated, Alan is cheerfully in denial the next morning and explains to a dubious Walden that he and Lyndsey are still together because they "break up" all the time and get back together when Alan apologizes for his foibles. However, when he goes to get her back, he is outraged to learn that Lyndsey has begun dating a man named Nick. Alan injures his wrist and foot when lashing out upon hearing this news. Later, he heads out in his car to spy on Lyndsey and Nick (Walden tries to stop him, but a cheerful Herb joins Alan in surveilling Lyndsey). Alan then tries to spot Lindsey and Nick from a tree, but he falls out of the tree and badly injures his neck, then hears Lyndsey having very loud sex with Nick. Lyndsey asks Walden to tell Alan to stop trying to communicate with her through phone calls, texts and grotesque nude self-pics, and Walden manages to stop Alan from heading out again. Alan is despondent, lying in his bed, and Berta reluctantly tells him he is a great guy, though she can only cite pathetic examples of how great he is (citing things such as his punctuality and good toilet aim). Walden takes Alan to Pavlov's to cheer him up. He introduces Alan to Nick's ex-wife (Jessica Lundy), who was also spying on Lyndsey and Nick the same night that Alan was. She and Alan have revenge sex, and Alan wakes up the next morning in a cheerful mood. With Alan still depressed over his breakup with Lindsey, Walden sends him off to get a complete makeover. Even with his weird 1970's makeover, Alan manages to hook up with a dim-witted blonde named Meghan (Amanda Detmer). She takes him home, where Alan finds that she has a 92-year old comatose husband named Victor (George Coe). While Walden watches Victor and the couple hooks up in Alan's bedroom, Victor is thought to have passed away. They rush him back to Meghan's place, so his relatives won't cut her out of Victor's will for having an affair. On the ride back, Victor is found to be alive. Later, while Alan and Meghan are still hooking up, Alan finds Victor wide awake saying that he likes to watch them. Jake comes home on leave and announces that he is going to be stationed in Japan for at least a year, which saddens Alan. While Jake and Alan go on a father-son bonding trip to the Grand Canyon, Jake tells him that he realizes his father was not at fault for the divorce between him and Judith, as it was entirely her fault. While they rest at a hotel for a night, they kick back and smoke the last of Charlie's beloved Cuban cigars which Alan reveals he originally planned on smoking them with Jake whenever he graduated college, which Alan and Jake laugh heartily over. Alan also gives Jake some money to get by, which surprises Jake. Jake tells Alan how much he has meant to him over the years, citing how they got to live in a luxurious beach house, and despite his uncle's passing, they continued to do so. Touched, Alan reluctantly give Jake some more money. On the edge of the Grand Canyon, they enjoy the sunset and Jake has thunderous gas with quite an echo. Meanwhile, Walden dates a ditzy 22-year-old named Stacey (Hillary Duff), but becomes more interested in her attractive and accomplished grandmother, Linda (Marilu Henner). Linda first turns him down, but they later fall into bed, and Stacey approves of her grandmother making out with the "old guy". Episodes Critical reception The reception to this season has been generally positive. Cartermatt.com said "we are finding the show to be pretty funny this year, the truth is that the summer off with Ashton Kutcher already cast gave the writers some time to come up with some interesting ideas, and it actually feels like a pretty funny show." TVFanatic gave the first episode four stars and the second episode four and a half stars. TVFanatic said that the best episodes of the season were Jake centric, they awarded the episode "Bazinga!, Thats from a TV Show!" five stars out of five. They added that they hope the show and the cast "stick around for a long time". Category:Seasons